


No Licking

by 61feathers



Category: TheMaple Effect
Genre: BL, June - Freeform, Licking, M/M, Summer Romance, TME, The Maple Effect - Freeform, Yaoi, aaron - Freeform, webcomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61feathers/pseuds/61feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June can you not lick people. Jeeeeze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Licking

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to all my fans~! <3

No Licking

 

“No, seriously, June. You know there are all kinds of nasty things on your face by the end of the day right?” Aaron muttered, scrubbing bar soap into his every pore. I watched from the doorway, pleasantly surprised to hear him talking about something so molecular like this. I had decent skin—better than decent most of the time actually—and yet here he was telling me how to be clean. I scoffed, but it came out as more of a laugh.

“You’re so mean.” He muttered, eyes shut tight as he splashed water up his face. I could see that he was smiling slightly.

“I’m not mean, I’m just not afraid of a little dirt is all. Unlike you.” 

He just shook his head, spraying little drops of water from the blond tips everywhere. I loved it when he did that… to be honest this nightly occurrence was one of my favorite moments between us. He brushed his teeth, I barge my way over to the sink and brush mine too, occasionally trying to touch the end of my toothbrush to his (because it freaks him out). He laughs and smiles and flicks water at me, sometimes… I grab his ass on the way out. He stays and does this—washes his face thoroughly. 

“I bet you’d feel better if you got used to washing your face at night. Your pillow would appreciate it.”

“Which pillow? Number one or two or three, or—

“Haha very funny.” He cut me off, drying his face on the hand towel and looking up with his fresh green eyes. He smiled, teeth white and nose crinkling just slightly in the corner.

“I’m gonna kiss you.” I said, stupidly, failing as he approached me and put his hands at my sides.

“Not if I kiss you first.” Aaron purred, dazed and lovingly and when he got just close enough to lay one on my mouth I stuck my tongue out and slapped him right in the cheek with it.

“EEEW GROSS JUNE. NO!” He yanked back, rubbing the back of his hand harshly against the skin. “Y—you’re so terrible you know that!”

I didn’t care. I was too busy laughing so hard it hurt. I clutched at my chest, feeling lighter and happier than usually. It was an amazing feeling that snuck up on me in moments like this—moments where Aaron tried to get mad at me and failed miserably. 

“You don’t. LICK. People.” He turned back to the sink, about to grab his stupid bar soap again. I cackled, following him this time until I could burry my face in-between his shoulder blades. I hugged him hard.

“You can’t wash it off.” I insisted, setting my hands over his. “Come to bed and this time ill lick something else~”  
“I definitely don’t trust you.” Aaron rolled his green eyes at the reflection of himself in the mirror. “You’re a tease.”

“But I am YOUR tease.” I mumbled, kissing his back where I could reach. “Come to bed.”

He shivered beneath me, slowly reached to place the soap back on the sink and then snorted a laugh. “Alright fine you win. But no more licking.”

I smiled, biting my lip deviously from behind him, and proceeded to lick the largest length of skin up his back that I could manage. He jolted against the sink, hissing as I opened my mouth wide and bit just under his rib. He squirmed, growing visibly redder in the mirror.

“J—June!”

“Hehe.” I kissed his shoulder hesitantly. “Can we go to bed?”

“You don’t want to sleep though do you?” He spluttered, turning around when my teeth were away from his skin. Probably not the best idea. I smiled, waited until his chest was level with my head, and leaned forward just a bit.

“Of course not.” I leaned on him, blowing a soft breath across his collar bone and holding his wrists gently at his sides. “I’m going to lick you.”

“N-N—Nahhh!”

He gasped as my tongue prodded the soft warm bit of skin under his nipple, and up just a bit to play against it. Aaron huffed, leaning into me and rolling his hips forward just a little. 

“Mmmh…” I hummed, latching on to his chest and rolling his nipple gently between my teeth. It was smooth and small in my mouth, glistening now with the wet of my saliva. Aaron’s wrists broke free of my hands, and he instinctively placed them at my elbows. I felt a familiar, eager pressure below my abdomen as an erection began to rise between my legs. My knees wobbled a little as I sucked hard against him, perhaps just enough to make it sting.

Aaron, in a moment of pure weakness, tipped his head down to place his mouth against a part of me that he had discovered weakness to a while ago. I jolted as his perfect teeth fell over the highest black earing in my cartilage. Both of us let out a familiar, unintelligent whine and pulled away within a moment. A hickey was already forming somewhere just inches below that beloved maple leaf tattoo, and a hard-on between my legs so heavy I felt like it would weigh me down.

“No sleeping.” I begged, raising my arms up to his neck. His large, strong hands found themselves placed under my ass, and he lifted firmly, much like he always did, until I could wrap my whole body around him. He carried me out of the doorway, careful not to whack my head on anything, and flicked his tongue against my ear in the same motion.

“No licking.” He whispered, only in his voice I could tell he enjoyed it. After all, now HE was licking ME. I wet my lips swiftly, kissed him on the cheek where I first previously licked—the one that started all this—and nodded slowly.

“We’ll see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who would like to place a comment you can place on here but it will be more noted on Smackjeeves, on the webcomic page~! Thank you all so much again <3 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little drabble~


End file.
